Falling Leaves
by mmoonlit
Summary: Fleur sempre admirara Hermione, apesar de todos os mal-entendidos ocorridos entre elas. RHr Pós DH.


**N/A:** Fic escrita para o Projeto Outsiders Inside da seção R/Hr do Fórum 6V e a primeira ficlet desde Entre Sogro e Genro. :D Dedicada às coisinhas lindas da seção mara e ao meu namorado, por ter me aguentado enquanto eu reclamava da fic. -rs

**Disclaimer:** Não, isso não me pertence mais. Brinks, nunca pertenceu, é da tia Kathleen. Mas vá lá, tô só me divertindo. :(

* * *

**Falling Leaves**

_**por Moonlit**_

As folhas caíam displicentes pelo jardim d'A Toca, anunciando o auge glorioso do Outono. Fleur fitava o céu com alegria pela janela do terceiro andar, a pequena mão de Victoire agarrando o seu dedo indicador com força. Os preparativos para o casamento mais esperado do ano estavam quase terminados, e a família Weasley não cabia em si de alegria. Mais de uma vez Fleur pegou a sogra limpando uma lágrima discreta no canto dos olhos enquanto bordava seus famosos suéteres, dessa vez em lã vermelho-sangue com as letras HW em dourado. Hermione Weasley. Futura esposa de Ron Weasley.

E por falar neles, aí vinham os dois passando de mãos dadas pelo marrom, amarelo e laranja das folhas que contrastavam com as cores deles mesmos. O laranja dos cabelos de Ron, o marrom dos delicados cachos de Hermione e o amarelo no cachecol que eles dividiam. Eram eles, todo outonais; a aquarela da alegria do casamento que se avizinhava.

Fleur fitava Hermione com atenção, prendendo-se em seu largo sorriso ao fitar o noivo. Nunca fora segredo para ela que a jovem não simpatizava muito com ela, e por sorte isso diminuíra ligeiramente durante a guerra. Entretanto, nunca tiveram a oportunidade de conversar e, quem sabe, livrarem-se do mal-entendido que se instalara desde o início. Fleur não era burra; sabia muito bem o motivo da antipatia, e esse tinha a mão entrelaçada à de Hermione.

A verdade, todavia, era que a francesa admirava e até invejava Granger. Beauxbatons é conhecida por sua excelência em magia, mas ela nunca vira pessoas tão corajosas quanto as que conhecera em Hogwarts. Hermione, Ron, Harry e, para sua sorte, Bill. A primeira, no entanto, possuía uma força de vontade, coragem e sabedoria que ela jamais havia conhecido em sua criação. Era surpreendente o modo como ela podia ser a melhor aluna de seu ano, cuidar de seus melhores amigos e ainda lutar em uma guerra. Era algo que Fleur sequer se imaginava tentando, quanto mais conseguindo.

Os olhos de Hermione encontraram os seus, como se soubessem que estavam sendo observados. Victoire riu, brincando com os cabelos da mãe, que desviou o olhar para a filha, grata por ter um motivo. Quando reverteu mais uma vez sua atenção, o casal já não estava mais ali.

* * *

A Toca estava em polvorosa mais uma vez. Ruivos correndo por todos os lados, enfeites e comida literalmente voando para seus lugares. A um canto, Victoire e Ted brincavam distraidamente em um engradado com isolamento sonoro mágico. George e Charlie podiam ser ouvidos da cozinha dando uma aparentemente enorme taça de uísque de fogo a Ron. Fleur balançou a cabeça, mandando um beijo a Bill, que estava encarregado de receber os convidados, acompanhado de Ginny. Repentinamente, seu braço foi puxado com força.

-Aah! O que foi _isse_, Molly? – assustou-se Fleur, arregalando os belos olhos de opala para a sogra.

-Hermione está em pânico. Você precisa conversar com ela – disse a Sra. Weasley, taxativa, arrastando a nora escada acima; a noiva se arrumava no quarto de Ginny.

-Maseu? O que _elle poderie querrer comigue_? – indagou a mulher, assombrada.

-Você se casou mais recentemente. Saberá o que dizer melhor do que eu - E com uma piscadela, Molly empurrou a loura porta adentro, trancando-a talvez com a pessoa que menos queria vê-la no momento.

Hermione virou-se num sobressalto. Fleur percebeu claramente que ela tentava esconder as lágrimas. Mesmo assim estava simplesmente estupenda em seu vestido branco, o corpete bordado delineando sua silhueta, enquanto atrás acabava em um enorme laço de cetim. Seus cabelos, outrora armados, estavam arrumados num belo coque que valorizava seus traços finos, e sua pele brilhava, irradiando sua felicidade apesar das lágrimas. Sua beleza era comparável à de uma _veela_.

-Hermione, o que foi? Por que está _chorande_? – surpreendeu-se Fleur, arregalando os olhos. De todas as pessoas, Hermione era a última que ela imaginaria chorando antes de seu casamento.

-Fleur, o que faz aqui? – indagou a mulher com a voz fraca, dando as costas à cunhada rapidamente. – A Molly te chamou, não foi?

-Hã...Sim. _Elle_ disse que você está... _nervose_ com o _casamente_.

Um silêncio estranho se seguiu, enquanto as duas se adaptavam à situação incomum. Hermione secou as lágrimas lentamente com um lenço, desistindo enfim de ocultá-las. Fitou as orbes azuis de Fleur com uma expressão intrigada.

-Como você soube...Que era Bill? – questionou a morena, parecendo realmente considerar a questão.

Fleur arregalou os olhos ligeiramente, surpresa com a pergunta. Hermione estava em dúvida sobre Ron? Ela, que sempre lhe pareceu tão decidida, tão firme. Suas convicções sempre estiveram enraizadas em sua vida, porém agora pareciam desabar lentamente, como as folhas coloridas do Outono lá fora. Após refletir por alguns momentos, a francesa sorriu.

-Nós, _descendants_ de _veelas_, herdamos o poder de reconhecer um amor _verdadeire_, pois o poder que nos _embeleze_ é também uma _maldiçan_. O fato de _sermes_ tan _belles_ atrai _homes_, _mesme_ que _nan_ _desejames_ _isse_, o que faz de _nosses_ _vides_ _normalment_ _muite solitaries._ Quando vi Bill, no _entante_, percebi que _el_ me _vie_ _come_ uma mulher de _verdad_, e _nan come_ um _objete_ de _deseje_. _Tante ternure_ fez com que eu me apaixonasse _completament_ por _el_. Porque _el_ me _ame_ _come_ eu sou, além da aparência _fisique_.

Quando terminou seu discurso, percebeu que Hermione a contemplava com admiração. Surpreendeu-se. O que nela poderia despertar o reconhecimento de uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que conhecia? Mais uma vez sorriu, andando em direção à penteadeira de Ginny.

-Essa _mesme_ _pureze_ de _coraçan_ eu vejo em Ronald quando _el_ a vê. _El realment _te _ame_, Hermione, assim _come_ sei que você o _ame_. É normal duvidar, a _vide_ _nan_ é _feite soment_ de _certezes_. _Mesme_ sendo uma pessoa tão _certe come_ você – acrescentou Fleur, divertida, voltando-se mais uma vez para Hermione. Trazia em mãos a tiara que Muriel Weasley mais uma vez concedera sem ser requisitada, ainda assim de má vontade. – Você o _complete_, é o _chan_ que _el precise_. E _el_ é a pessoa que fará com que você voe. _Nan consigue_ imaginar nenhum de vocês com qualquer _outre_.

Hermione sorriu, os olhos marejados; dessa vez, entretanto, as lágrimas eram de felicidade. Fleur, com a gentileza e delicadeza de uma _veela_, encaixou a bela tiara nos cabelos da cunhada, complementando a beleza estonteante da noiva naquela noite. Sentiu a mão trêmula da morena apertar a sua, e um sorriso de gratidão surgiu no semblante de ambas.

-Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, Fleur. Me desculpe por nunca ter dito isso, e por ter te julgado mal por tanto tempo – disse Hermione, os olhos apertados em remorso. Fleur simplesmente riu, extasiada.

-_ Oublions le passé¹ _- disse em resposta, acenando displicentemente com a mão e virando a morena de frente para a penteadeira para que ela pudesse checar o resultado. - De qualquer _forme_, você pode compensar _dande_ _muites_ _primes_ à Victoire.

Foi a vez de Hermione rir gostosamente, mirando a cunhada pelo reflexo do espelho.

-Você acha mesmo que Victoire ficará sem primos nessa família?

* * *

_As crianças correm pelo jardim d'A Toca, observadas por Ted e Victoire, que se encarregaram de cuidar delas. Meus netos, netos de Ron e Hermione, Harry e Ginny, George e Angelina, Percy e Audrey. Às vezes me esqueço de como eles cresceram._

_As folhas caem coloridas mais uma vez. A tarde de Outono marca as bodas de ouro dos meus queridos cunhados e amigos. Ron e Hermione estão dançando a um canto da pista. É incrível como eles parecem ainda mais belos juntos, rindo como adolescentes. O amor dos dois é uma das coisas mais maravilhosas que eu já vi; pode ser visto claramente em seus filhos e, agora, em seus netos. É mais forte que o tempo, que as brigas, que as diferenças._

_Apertei a mão de Bill gentilmente, os olhos marejados. Ele apenas sorriu, compreendendo, e tomou meu braço para que fôssemos dançar também. O Outono poderia começar e se encerrar quantas vezes desejasse. Aqueles tempos seriam eternos._

_

* * *

_

**¹ :**_ "Oublions le passé" _é o equivalente francês de_ "Águas passadas não movem moinhos"._

**N/A:** E é isso! Espero que tenham gostado \o\

Meus milhõõõões de agradecimentos à Nanda por ter betado a fic tão rapidinho e maravilhosamente *-* e à Dark, que mais uma vez fez uma capa mara que está no meu profile.

Reviews don't bite. But I'll bite if you don't send it.:o_  
_


End file.
